The General Of Light
by Rittie
Summary: Hikari Yagami expected a couple of peaceful weeks of summer spent with her cousin. She should have known by now that she never gets what she wants as she sinks into yet another adventure. [Adventure 01/Xros Wars crossover fic, post-Apocalymon for 01 and post-Code Crown arc for Xros Wars. YagamiCousin!Taiki. No romance or bashing. T to be safe]
1. Introduction

**This will be an Adventure 01 and Xros Wars crossover (too many crosses xD) and will feature a different version of Xros Wars' second arc (the Seven Great Death Generals arc) with Yagami Hikari joining the team.**

 **In this fic, both Taichi and Taiki are 12 (though Taichi wont be much in this one, just mentioned by Hikari here and there) and Kudo Taiki is the cousin of the Yagami siblings, their mothers are sisters. Now that we are done with that, this is clearly after Tactimon's death and, for Hikari, merely a couple of weeks after the final battle with Apocalymon.**

 **Sadly for her, she won't be relaxing anytime soon! Don't worry, Tailmon will still be present ;)**

 **Enjoy (I hope!)**

 _The General Of Light_

~ Introduction ~

Yagami Hikari was a small girl of merely eight years but she had already been through a lot of things. Nearly dying a lot of times does that to you. So when her mother told her that she would be spending some weeks at her cousin's place, she was delighted, as that would mean some peace would be present. Taiki had never been a loud person like her beloved brother, after all.

But when she had arrived, Taiki was not there and all her aunt could say was that he was at school. That made her wonder what school would keep their students deep into the night so when the following day emerged, she set out without telling the older woman to find him. What she found instead were a brown-haired boy and a red-haired girl around her cousin's age (their names were Akari and Zenjirou, if she remembered right) and just as she reached to touch the back of Akari's shirt, a strange wave hit the city. And it made her feel ill.

"Huh?" Akari looked down and blinked. "Are you Hikari-chan? Taiki told us so much about you... I ..." she stopped talking when a Digimon in golden armor appeared and began to fight another Digimon that reminded the little girl of samurai, the mythical sword fighters her brother was obsessed with now. That didn't matter though, something was telling her that she had to help that golden Digimon. Oh, where was Tailmon now...?

"We need to get her somewhere safe..." Zenjirou spoke as the 'good' (as she dubbed him) Digimon kicked the samurai-like one into the ground, creating a small crater in the process. The battle was soon over after that and Hikari saw her cousin walking towards them with a sad smile. Why was he sad?

"Guys... I have to go back." Taiki spoke as a portal of some sort appeared near them. "Shoutmon and the rest of Xros Heart need me."

"Then we will go with you!" Akari stated.

"No, it's really too dangerous this time for people without Digimon to protect them." the other boy shook his head. "I'm sorry..."

"We understand." Zenjirou said and, as Akari looked conflicted, Hikari spoke up, turning everyone's attention to her.

"I want to go with you." she said and continued before he could protest. "I have a partner. She will keep me safe!"

Taiki sighed as he clearly saw that he wouldn't be able to argue with his small cousin and nodded as she walked forward to take his oustreched, gloved hand and he smiled cheerfully.

"I hope Taichi doesn't kill me for this..."

With that, they entered the portal alongside Shoutmon, leaving the cheers and encouragement of his friends behind.

 **So, thoughts? I would love to hear them! ;)  
**

 **And no, this does not ignore 02. Its set a couple of weeks after 01, not years. Sorry if that saddens anyone but they won't even be mentioned here except for Daisuke, who will be mentioned as Hikari's 'dorky but sweet friend' for time to time. Even that is a big 'if'. So rest assured, if you hate 02, you won't be subjected to it in this fic! :)**

 **Thank you!**


	2. The Harsh Land, Enter Dorbickmon!

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! :)**

 **Now with that being done, I decided to keep writing this. There is so much potential everywhere and yet people seem to be afraid of writing Xros Wars... no matter, hope you enjoy this one guys! ^^**

 _The Harsh Land! Enter Dorbickmon!_

"Don't worry, Hikari, I'm sure we are not lost..."

The little girl just sighed as she followed her cousin and his Digimon across a flower field. The Digital World certainly didn't look all that bad for one supposendly under the reign of an evil Digimon ... it was certainly a bit confusing. "I'm not worried."

"That's the spirit!" Taiki chuckled as Shoutmon rolled his eyes, three of them slowly crossing the field, as though expecting to be attacked at any minute. Well, Hikari was. She wasn't all that sure about the duo, since they looked laidback. Yes, it was clear as day that Taichi-nii and Taiki-nii were related. She had to chuckle at that, drawing Shoutmon's attention. She just shook her head and, just as soon as he faced forward again, they heard a yell filled with fear.

"A Lilimon?" the smaller brunette spoke surprised as the Perfect-level Digimon tackled them into the high grass, putting something that felt like flowers onto their heads. Confused, Hikari looked up at her as she made a shushing sound. "What's wrong?"

"Just stay down and act like flowers." Lilimon replied, flinching when she heard a loud sound behind her. Hikari saw Taiki take a small peak and saw him wince, making her wonder how bad the situation was. Just as she thought that, the fairy Digimon turned to face whatever enemy found them.

"Devidramon!" she spoke nervously, causing the little girl to gulp. She didn't particulary like that Digimon. "How can I help you?"

"We thought we smelled some intruders." one of the Devidramon spoke. "You aren't hiding anyone, are you, Lilimon?"

"Of course not!" the flower replied, acting all annoyed. The small brunette was glad that this seemingly random Digimon was willing to help them... then again, she was probably Taiki-nii's friend. "Why would I be hiding anyone?"

"You don't want to make Dorbickmon-sama angry." the other one growled. "Remember this is our last warning."

Hikari watched them take into the sky as the ill feeling only grew. She hope that Tailmon would show up soon.

 **\- Line Break -**

"Lilimon." the chosen of Light started. "Have you seen a Tailmon around here?"

"A Tailmon?" the flower asked. "No, I'm sorry, I did not. Is she your Digimon partner?"

"Yes." she looked worried. "I hope that she is fine..."

"No worries, I'm sure we will find her." Taiki told her before looking at Lilimon. "Have you seen Kiriha? Or Nene, maybe?"

"Kiriha-san is around here." Lilimon replied. "He has been trying for a long to take Dorbickmon down but... I haven't seen Nene-san since our last adventure, I am afraid..."

As she watched Taiki nod, Hikari started to feel sick. Where was her partner? And who were this Kiriha and Nene? More of her cousin's friends? But why would they remain in the Digital World?

"We are almost there." the Perfect-level commented after a while. "There is a small space in this cave that Kiriha-san created. We should be safe there until we can think of a plan... I know that you wouldn't want to leave, Taiki-san." she looked amused. "Right around this corner..."

 **\- Line Break -**

Hikari was poking at the fire Shoutmon had created with a stick as Taiki sat on one of the stones opposite from her, discussing some sort of plan with a blonde teen around his age, whom she believed to be Kiriha.

"So how is the situation here, Kiriha?" Taiki asked. The teen clad in blue just shook his head, sighing.

"Not good... I don't have enough forces to take out Dorbickmon... it's only a matter of time before he finds this place too." he said as the child of light looked up, biting her lip. "I'm sure he can be defeated, though."

"That's the spirit!" her cousin praised him. "There must be a way. No Digimon is completely immortal."

She then wondered why those words felt like a stab to her heart. She didn't she would want to know.

"But who is she?" Hikari heard Kiriha ask.

"She's my cousin, Yagami Hikari." Taiki said. "She asked to come with and I couldn't refuse her..."

"Typical." the blonde snorted. "Do you even have a Digimon? Actually, do you even have a Xros Loader?" he asked the girl and when she looked back at him confused, he glared at the older brunette. "Seriously, you brought her here without basic protection? Why did I think you would use your head for once..."

"I do have a Digimon!" she told him, annoyed. "She just... isn't here right now..."

"Might as well not have one then..." Kiriha said cruelly and got up, moving towards the right of the cave. Taiki sighed and looked at Hikari.

"I'm sorry... he is a bit... emotional."

"Right..." she tried to force a smile but jumped when the blonde yelled something that sounded very, very bad.

"Dorbickmon found us." Lilimon stated, scared. All Hikari could do at this point was pat her arm as Taiki went up to join Kiriha. It was indeed shaping up to be an interesting adventure...

 **\- Line Break -**

"Are you certain of this?" a grave voice asked the two Devidramon. When they grunted in confirmation, Dorbickmon faced the dormant volcano and smirked widely as he held up his Darkness Loader. "I believe that a welcoming party is in order... as those pesky humans would say." He got a loud, earth-shattering roar in answer and that only made him smirk wider.

Bagramon would be absolutely thrilled if he dealt with the problem before it could even touch him.


	3. Don't Cry, Hikari! The New Evolution!

**Next chappie!**

 **One of my reviewers wondered why Hikari/Taiki weren't surprised by each other's knowledge... well, Hikari witnessed OmegaShoutmon's battle with Tactimon and Taiki was told by Taichi what happened (since he is their cousin and he can be trusted) and that's why he said 'I hope Taichi doesn't kill me...'**

 **I hope that makes sense... now to go on! :)**

 _Don't Cry, Hikari! The New Evolution!_

"This cannot get any worse."

Hikari looked up from staring at her feet when she heard Taiki mutter. They were watching Kiriha attempt to take on Dorbickmon - after he made sure that they wouldn't interfere - and it only made her wish for Tailmon to be here...

"Well? Where is she?" she looked over at Shoutmon, who was attempting to get out Tailmon's location from one of the subordinates, whom they managed to capture when Kiriha had surprised Dorbickmon.

"W-who are you talking a-about?" the Digimon, a Dracomon, looked scared and just before Shoutmon could press on, Hikari spoke up.

"It's alright. He doesn't seem to know where she is." she looked down at her digivice, which had turned into a device similiar to Taiki and Kiriha's (only light pink) while they were still in the cave, and sighed. "I'm sure she is fine, Tailmon is tough!"

The red digimon just nodded as Taiki kept an eye on the battle.

"Kiriha... I hope you know what you are doing..."

 **\- line break -**

"What is it, human?" Dorbickmon asked lazily. "Giving up already?"

Kiriha looked up from the hole the evil General had dug, ignoring the cries of the cousins were shouting from above as he replied.

"Hell no! I'm taking you down with my own power." as he spoke, MetalGreymon flew out of the hole, landing behind the evil Digimon. "You are going down!" he continued, frowning when Dorbickmon just laughed.

"That's so adorable! Much like how that Tailmon told me that before one of my comrades captured her!"

"Tailmon?" If Kiriha remembered well, the little girl's partner was... "Where is she!?"

"Why don't you beat me and I might tell you?" he said with an evil grin on his reptile-like face.

 **\- line break -**

Taiki looked back at Hikari, who looked like she was on the verge of tears and hugged her.

"Don't worry, we will save her..."

Meanwhile, Kiriha's battle with Dorbickmon wasn't going well. As the small brunette peeked out of her cousin's arms, she saw that the blonde was now bleeding from a nasty-looking headwound, MetalGreymon's data flashing as he stood protectively in front of his General. Why? Why did Tailmon have to be capture? Why did Kiriha-san have to get hurt while fighting for something that she should be fighting for...?

"Kiriha!"

Her cousin's shout caused her to stare wide-eyed as MetalGreymon protected Kiriha from a piercing attack, if that had hit, Kiriha-san would have...

"KIRIHA-SAN!"

Taiki, stunned out of his mind, looked down as Hikari began to glow pure white, her expression of fear and angst quickly changing to a 'I don't care' one as she walked out of his arms and towards Dorbickmon, who was looking at her amused.

"What do you play to do little girl?" he chortled as he raised his claw.

"I will not let you hurt Kiriha-san anymore!"

The Digimon just laughed as he started to strike down, only to be stopped by MetalGreymon, who had a determinated Kiriha on his back.

"Prepare yourself, Dorbickmon." he spoke in a cold voice.

Hikari could only watch as a white light - similiar to her own - engulfed Kiriha's digivice and Digimon. When she could look again after some blinding light, in place of MetalGreymon stood a new Digimon, clad in golden armor similiar to OmegaShoutmon's.

"ZekeGreymon." Kiriha continued. "Let's finish this..."

"Understood!" the newly evolved Digimon raised it's claw...

 **A bit of a cliffie to keep you going guys! Its a bit rushed but ... yeah. Hope you like it! :)**


End file.
